Death of Thine Heart
by stuckinwonderland420
Summary: Rosette just died and is losing her mind. Chrono is all gone, and so is her heart. How can she deal with losing her true love? He was the whole of her heart...*One-shot and Manga's ending


**Authors Note: This is my first ever FanFic! *Squeal!* This takes place after Rosette dies with the manga's ending. I like the manga better than the anime because it didn't make me cry for 2 hours! I still did cry... If your one of those people who only watches the anime, you need to read the manga! Didn't people ever tell you the book is always better than the movie? I hope that you like my story! Please review and constructed criticism is welcome but "I hate your story" for no reason is just plain stupid! Iwan to thank mangamonsters, and runaway rose for reading reviewing it in it's first stages and monicullenvolturi for encouraging me to upload today! Enjoy!**

Death of Thine Heart

Death is fading into sudden darkness. Death doesn't hurt, because you don't feel. Death causes you to shut down. Your heartbeat stops, your breathing stops. But you don't feel the change. Death is bittersweet that way. Death is your eyes closing for the last time as you here the final screams of, "Rosette! Don't leave me!" You don't have the time to say, "Tell Azmaria I'm sorry," "Tell Joshua goodbye," or even, "I love you Chrono," because death takes the words right before they pass your lips.

Death is then white. Miles, and miles of utter whiteness. You wake up feeling confused. Where are you? Where's Chr- Then it hits you. Like a bolt of lightning. Like a stray ball from some little kids kickball game. Like a dead heartbeat. Because you realize that you're dead. That this empty abyss is the place between Time. That you're all alone. That there's no one here for you. Then you can't stop. All you can do is wail, and scream and cry for the ones you lost. Or rather, lost you. They are the pieces of your heart.

The perverted old man that always cared for you, who made the weapons you always loved because every shot-down demon, was one step closer to finding your little brother. The bossy nun that loved you no matter how many times you messed up. Which was a lot. All those lectures hurt your ears. The Prime Minister that that turned out helping you find the very brother that you thought he would take away. That annoying German girl who you still can't believe your friends with, but are glad that you are, your little brother and how you still have more to catch up on. That pretty little girl that hated herself until you showed her what real friends are. Now you'll never know if she'll find another day of happiness.

The last person to cross your mind causes you do scream out as if he'd ripped out her heart, because he was the biggest part of it. It's so hard to stop crying you don't think you every will. It's so hard to be whole without him. The purple haired demon who you found in the darkness. You became his light and he became the fuel that kept you going. He helped ease the pain that your lost little brother had caused. Now that was all gone. _He _was all gone. Chrono….. You scream and wail and sob until you pass out from exhaustion. Before you do, you think of that one picture from the fair. The one with Azmaria's, Satella's, and Chrono's smiling faces. Through your tears you can't help but smile to. The angel watching you from above can't help but smile either.

Death is then the clickity-clack of train tracks. _What? I train? So I'm not dead?_ You think. Then you realize you are dead and this is the very same train you rode before. Then you get an idea. You jump up from your seat, race to the door and fling it open. Then you open the next, then the next, then the next. _The end of the train has got to be soon. I bet it's just that next door._ But after hours of flinging open doors, and running down aisle ways, you realize that there is no way you can get off the train this time. Chrono is lost to you forever. You slid down against the wall and start crying uncontrollably. There is no way you will ever get to him, Azmaria, Joshua, or Satella ever again. There is a way though. But the thought of it is too horrid. As much as you want to see them again, it's just not worth it for them to take their own life. You break out into even louder crying but are hushed by a soft and gentle voice. Almost like that of an angel. "Rosette, it's okay."

You look up to see a familiar face. "M-Mary?"

"I've been through what you're going through, it's alright."

"No it's not!"

"It's okay, Rosette. They will all be fine, and so will you."

"R-really?"

"Yes." Mary promised. "It'll be alright. Aion's gone so nothing can hurt them now. We're all safe"

"Thanks Mary," you say and stand up. Death may of killed your heart, but they pieced it back together.


End file.
